Darling, Je Vous Aime Beaucoup
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: While Kurt is baking, Blaine decides to serenade him with some French loving. Pure fluff!


**Disklainer: **I don't own these beautiful boys.

Kurt hummed softly to himself, a bowl in the crook of his arm, as he mixed cake batter. The lights were dimmed, scented candles providing most of the light. The whole kitchen was warm and cozy; just as he liked it. He always felt at home baking, and the Dalton boys adored his culinary moods as they usually ended up with dozens of cakes and cookies. There was already a cake cooling on a rack on the counter, next to a plate of his special double-fudge brownies. The air was heavy with the scent of chocolate and vanilla. He smiled, twirling as he went to grab a cake tin from a drawer behind him.

With the cake in the oven within the next few minutes, Kurt found himself leaning on the counter on his elbows, swaying lightly to an imaginary tune in his head.

'Oh, Chef Hummel, I thought I'd find you here,' a too-familiar voice rang out suddenly. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine leaning against the doorway, a small smile on his face. His hair was tousled and his cheeks rosy; he looked beautiful. Kurt returned the smile, standing up straight.

'Hello, Blaine,' he replied, feeling his cheeks tinge. Blaine's smile widened.

'I see you've been busy,' Blaine remarked, stepping into the kitchen, 'what's the occasion?'

Kurt shrugged, 'I just felt like baking, I suppose. Here, you can have a brownie if you'd like.'

Blaine's eyes lit up and he sat on the bar stool at the island counter, reaching for one of the brownies. He smiled after he took a bite, nodding slightly in Kurt's direction.

'Flawless, as always,' he told him breezily, 'your brownies are the most beautiful things in the world.'

Kurt felt his cheeks darken.

'I'm sure there are plenty of things that are more beautiful than my brownies.' he chuckled, feeling slightly self-conscious. Blaine gazed at him for a long, silent moment before he nodded again, this time with more vigor.

'I agree; you're far more beautiful.'

If Kurt was blushing before, it was nothing compared to the color that stained his cheeks now. He clucked his tongue and turned his back on Blaine, pretending to check on the cake in the oven. He heard Blaine chuckle lightly behind him.

Kurt closed the oven and hoped that his blush had subsided before he turned back to Blaine, who had finished the first brownie. He looked at Kurt, eyes wide and almost begging. Kurt knew exactly what he wanted.

'Go on, have another one,' he rolled his eyes and Blaine grabbed another eagerly, taking a huge bite. After swallowing, he licked his lips to get rid of the excess crumbs. Kurt's eyes followed the action, unable to look away for a moment. He thought about what that tongue could be doing to _him_ instead and coughed, feeling decidedly awkward.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at him and Kurt cursed his pale complexion as it flushed once more. Blaine simply offered another small, sweet smile.

'So, how are you?' he asked, 'I haven't seen you in absolutely forever.'

Kurt laughed at this, 'though we did have three classes together today, and Warbler practice not two hours ago.'

Blaine shrugged.

'You know me,' he explained, his tone rather melodramatic, 'cannot stand to be away from you for a moment.'

Kurt's throat tightened. Friends certainly didn't act this way with each other, and though he'd noted the obvious joking tone in Blaine's voice, he knew it wasn't all in humor. He fidgeted with the edge of a tea towel and averted his gaze. Blaine's expression softened.

'I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?' he asked gently, his voice careful. Kurt shook his head quickly and plastered a smile on his face.

'Not at all,' he assured him, and Blaine smiled.

A comfortable silence lulled then, and Kurt checked on his cake once more, turning the temperature of the oven up a little. When he turned back around, Blaine was standing and looking rather nervous. Kurt cocked his head to the side.

'Is everything alright?' Kurt asked, leaning against the counter once again. Blaine opened his mouth as if to speak, but seemed to think better of it and merely nodded instead. Kurt sighed, 'you know you can tell me anything, Blaine.'

Blaine bit his lip.

'I think the problem is,' he began slowly, 'is that I don't know what to say. I mean, I do. I just want it to come out right, if you get what I mean.'

'I don't, actually.'

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and seemed to inhale deeply. When he opened his eyes again, his expression was set and he looked determined.

'Can I sing it to you, then?'

Kurt frowned, confused.

'Sing it to me?' he repeated, 'yeah. Yeah, I guess you can.'

At this point, he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Blaine took a few steps, gathering his confidence, before he turned to Kurt and started singing in his clear, beautiful voice.

_Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
>Je ne sais pas, what to do?<br>You know you've completely  
>Stolen my heart<em>

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and Blaine seemed to study his expression closely, taking a deep breath before continuing, his voice shaking slightly on the next line.

_Morning, noon and night-time too  
>Toujours, wondering what to do<br>That's the way I've felt  
>Right from the start<em>

It was then that Kurt's heart soared. He looked at Blaine, his large eyes shining and honest, his nervous stance – he'd never seen Blaine so scared to perform before. He was laying his heart on the line and Kurt couldn't help but respect him immensely in that moment.

Not to mention he was on the verge of squealing at the song. He gave Blaine a tiny smile, letting him know it was okay. Blaine seemed to notice and he sang with more confidence.

_Ah, Chèrie  
>My love for you is très, très fort<br>Wish my French were good enough  
>I'd tell you so much more<em>

Kurt smiled at this. Blaine's French was indeed not the best he'd heard, but he saw the way Blaine formed the words carefully, trying to get them perfect. He started to sway along with the music and Blaine stepped towards him, holding out his hand. Kurt took it and Blaine spun him slowly, continuing.

_But I hope that you compris  
>All the things you mean to me<br>Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
>I love you, yes I do<em>

The last line had them locking eyes, the words tumbling out of Blaine's mouth filling the air around them with a sort of electric energy. He spoke them so honestly, so clearly and Kurt felt his heart speed up immeasurably and he tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to his shoulder and rested it there, his other hand settling on Kurt's waist. Blaine hummed the interlude, swaying with Kurt, who by now couldn't keep the smile off his face. He felt giddy, too excited. Blaine smiled warmly at him and picked up the next verse.

_Wish my French were good enough  
>I'd tell you so much more<em>

_But I hope that you compris  
>All the things you mean to me<br>Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
>I love you, yes I do<em>

Kurt was then pulled closer, much closer. Blaine's arms now slid around his waist and he rested his forehead against the flushed boy's, the next line barely a whisper.

_Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
>I love you, yes I do<em>

The song finished and the boys simply stared into each other's eyes, their breathing slightly quicker than what it should have been. Kurt felt as though his stomach was about to drop out of his body. His heart was beating too fast – was this even healthy? He didn't know.

Blaine then broke the silence, laughing softly.

'Was that – was that okay?' he asked, hazel eyes gleaming. Kurt nodded, breathless.

'It was perfect.' he assured him, his voice low. Blaine's smile grew and he bit his lip.

'I know you speak French really well, and I wanted to do something special for you and I figured that a song in French would be perfect – but you know my French is atrocious and I've been rehearsing this song alone for about a week and I just wanted it to be perfect, because you deserve so, so much and I –'

Blaine's explanation was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing themselves to his and his eyes widened briefly before they fluttered shut and he all but melted into the kiss.

'You're perfect, Blaine,' Kurt breathed, eyes still shut. He pulled Blaine even closer and Blaine's arms tightened around him.

'Darling, je vous aime beaucoup.' he murmured against his lips, kissing him once more.

**AN: **I've been gone forever, but I've got my laptop back so hopefully I can start posting more things soon!  
>But technically this is my ghost. Because tonight's episode of Glee has actually killed me, and I'm actually just a ghost. Ooooooh.<p> 


End file.
